The present disclosure relates generally to multitouch gesture recognition and in particular to disambiguation of multitouch gesture recognition for three-dimensional (3D) interaction.
Multitouch devices allow users to interact with displayed information using gestures that are typically made by touching a touch-sensitive surface with one or more fingers or other contact objects such as a stylus. The number of contact points and the motion of the contact point(s) are detected by the multitouch device and interpreted as a gesture, in response to which the device can perform various actions.